The coupon dispenser disclosed in said U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/652,031, comprises a pop-up dispenser box which houses a stack of small sheets, at least some of which are printed to form coupons. The dispenser box is provided with a flexible plastic cable tie for mounting the dispenser box on a wire rack, retail store shelf, or a cardboard display. Optionally, the box may be provided with a shelf clip for mounting onto a store shelf. There is thus provided an attractive, inexpensive coupon dispenser which does not require refilling or maintenance, as with more expensive reusable dispensers.
There are occasions in which a retailer may want to mount an inexpensive coupon dispenser onto a flat and smooth surface, such as a glass store window, a refrigerator/freezer door, deli case or counter top. Cable ties and shelf clips are unsuited for this purpose.